Taiwan's birthday
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: October 25 2010-up 2011-up
1. 2010

wow, i am really hyper and I can't think. enjoy while I curse my inhaler for all its worth. btw new pairing, maybe crack lol

* * *

Taiwan sat in bed, the covers pulled over her head, sobbing quietly. "Mei-Mei, you've been in your room since my birthday, aru!" China called from the other side of her door.

"I don't care!" She retorted, almost throwing the plushie she was holding before stopping herself and hugging it close to her chest. This was the plushie Hong Kong gave her...

"Mei-Mei, that's sixteen days you've been in your room, aru!" China cried.

"I've been out of the room," Taiwan grumbled.

"In the dead of night, aru! And that was to steal my leftovers of dinner and a bunch of cookies, aru!"

"So?" Taiwan glared at her door.

"Mei-niichan, Yao-nii has a point. You need to come out and tell us what's wrong," Japan intervened. Taiwan sniffed.

"Kaoru-kun stole my first kiss!"She hiccuped.

"It was a dare, aru!"

"IT WAS MY DARE!" Taiwan shrieked. "I was supposed to kiss him! And he never even said he lo-" Taiwan went silent.

"...Mei-Mei, aru?" Taiwan bit her lip. "Do you love Hong Kong, aru?"

"...yes," Taiwan mumbled.

"HA! Dumbass!"

"N-kun, leave us alone!"

"Fine, I'll go send threatening letters to that stupid fuck American!" There was silence, and then Japan sighed.

"Mei-niichan, we didn't know. I'm sure Hong Kong doesn't know, either," Japan explained.

"Kiku-oniisan, what if he doesn't love me?" Taiwan whined.

"...unlock the door." Taiwan dragged herself out of bed and unlocked the door, opening it to see her two brothers. Japan pulled her into a hug.

"What am I supposed to do?" Taiwan whimpering, burying her face in Japan's shirt.

"I haven't a clue. My relationship wasn't like yours," Japan sighed. Both turned to look at China. He had spaced out.

_"R-__Russia, aru?" China stuttered, fidgeting. The platinum blonde looked up from his paperwork._

_"Da, China?" He asked._

_"H-how have you been, aru?" China asked, avoiding the subject he had approached Russia on. Russia glanced down at his paperwork._

_"Ah, it is quite sad, actually. I have not tortured any innocent victims lately," Russia replied, his voice laced with longing. China backed up a little. Russia looked up at the black-haired man. His lilac eyes shone in the artificial light of the G8 room. "Vould you like to hang out t'is evening?" He asked._

_China paled. "Oh, no, aru. That's...that's alright, I just-" Russia grabbed the Chinese man tightly around the waist and pulled him down into his lap. China's face regained more blood than before._

_"Ve vill have fun, da?" Russia giggled childishly. He leaned forward so that his lips were by China's ear. "I vill be gentle."_

_China promptly fainted._

"YAO!" China flinched at the sudden volume change, shaking himself from his flashback. Japan was staring into his face, his dark brown eyes brightening when he noticed he had gotten his eldest brother's attention.

"How did you get Russia to tell you he loved you?" Japan asked. China's cheeks went pink, and he put on a shy smile.

"He actually did it by himself, and it was soo romantic, aru!" China regained his faraway look.

_"Ah, China?" China turned at the sound of the voice he adored so much. Russia's pale face was stained with red and he refused to make eye contact. In his thin fingers was a single red tulip. China blinked._

_"Flower language, aru?" He asked. Russia's face went even redder and he gave a small nod. "This means...believe me, aru." Russia's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. "Well, it can also be a declaration of love, aru...oh." China's cheeks matched Russia's now._

_"Do-"_

"Yao, not again!" China shook his head and smiled at his brother and sister. Then Japan's phone went off. He pulled it out and then showed it to China, his eyes wide. 'Mei-Mei's birthday' was written on the screen.

"Mei-niichan, let's go out to eat. Noodles?" Japan suggested quickly. Taiwan nodded, smiling.

"I'll come later, aru!" China called. Japan took Taiwan's hand and they left. China pulled out his phone, speed-dialing Hong Kong.

"No, not a tulip. That's lame!" Hong Kong scoffed. China glared at him. "Oh, I forgot. Sorry."

"Well, how do you feel around her, aru?" China asked, looking down at the guide book for flower language. Hong Kong bit his lip.

"It's...its heaven to be with her, China," Hong Kong admitted. China flipped a page and chuckled. "What?"

"You recited the meaning for the white lily, aru," He smiled. Hong Kong smiled brightly.

"Alright, then I'll get that then!" He smiled. China stopped him, pointing. "...Oh. Yeah, I suppose I should get that one too."

Taiwan giggled as Japan poked Korea in the ribs. Korea clutched his side, and the chopstick fell from his mouth onto the table. Japan picked it, as it was originally his, and continued eating with it.

"Kiku, you wounded me," Korea whimpered, dark brown eyes giving the Japanese man a pitiful look. Japan leaned over and pressed his lips to the Korean's neck, causing an involuntary shiver to go down his spine.

Taiwan's eyes flashed with sadness, and she slumped in her seat. "I'm here, aru," China sat down next to Taiwan. Hong Kong glared at him. "Oh, sorry, aru."

Hong Kong traded places and smiled softly at Taiwan, who just looked away. "Happy birthday," He whispered, trying to keep the desperate edge out of his voice. He set the two flowers in front of her.

"Why not roses?" Taiwan grumbled. Hong Kong set a small card next to them, his fingers shaking. Taiwan brushed her hand against his as she took the card.

"White lily: It's heaven to be with you. Purple hyacinth: Plea-" Taiwan started.

"Please forgive me," Hong Kong finished, tilting her chin up and pressing his lips to her own. "I know its sixteen days late, Mei-Mei, but I love you." Taiwan cuddled up to the Chinese boy.

"Doesn't matter how late it is. As long as you said it," She mumbled.

"What are we doing?" Korea asked. Taiwan put a finger to her lips, pointing to N-kun. He was trying to pick up women (and failing). "So?" Korea shifted, glaring at the twig that poked him.

"Shhh," Hong Kong hissed, gesturing to the North Korean. "Watch this," He chuckled. N-kun smirked at this one girl.

"Hey, pretty girl,"

"I'm a boy," The blonde retorted. N-kun trailed down to his skirt. "It, like, looks more fabulous on me than, like, any girl!" He laughed.

"That is that one European boy?" Korea whispered. Taiwan put a finger to her lips again, because N-kun was very close to where their hiding bush was.

"Poland," Taiwan confirmed quietly.

"Well, uh, why don't you and-" a brunette came and wrapped his arm around Poland's waist. "And you...you are with...someone else." N-kun bowed his head in defeat.

"That's right, he is," the brunette glared, dragging his lover away. N-kun sighed.

"Wait for it," Hong Kong whispered. A little brown-haired boy walked up to the North Korean.

"Um, y-you are North Korea, right?" He asked.

"Just call me N-kun, everyone does," N-kun dismissed, looking around. The boy smiled shyly.

"May I call you Sang Ki?" N-kun froze, turning to look at the boy.

"N-no one ever does, but...er, if you want to. Who are you again?" He asked.

The boy smiled. "I'm Bulgaria! But if you want..." he started to toy with his brown hair, shifting his big chocolate eyes downward. "...you can call me Marko."

"There. Now he won't bother us anymore," Taiwan smiled. Korea frowned at the two.

"You paid Bulgaria to ask N-kun out?" He asked. They nodded. Korea sat back, thinking that over. "It's not right. I know he can be an ass, but he's my brother. My twin. You can't do that to him," Korea piped up.

"Maybe it will actually work out for them," Taiwan whispered, gesturing. N-kun was ruffling his hair in that nervous way that he does when, usually, you call him on his vast love for sushi (Japan will sometimes threaten him with lack of said food). Bulgaria...well, he was blushing, but none of them knew him well so they hadn't a clue how he acted when he liked someone.

"Yeah, they have loads of yummy sushi there!" Bulgaria smiled brightly. "Come on; I'll treat you," The little Bulgarian took N-kun's hand in his and led him away. N-kun was staring at their hands as if the gesture was unknown to him. They disappeared from sight.

"My brother got a date, da~ze!" Korea cheered.


	2. 2011

I would advise you to read China's 2011 story before reading Taiwan's, or else the panda won't make any sense. Long story short, Hong Kong and Taiwan got China a huge panda plushie to go in his room (yet he put it in the meeting room instead) and it was really heavy and only America could pick it up with ease.

now, without further ado, STORY COMMENCE!

* * *

Taiwan sat in front of the panda in China's meeting room, seriously regretting giving it to him. It was Hong Kong's idea, but there was something about the panda that creeped her out, and she was suspicious it was plotting things, and it made her OH MY GOD IT BLINKED!

"Mei-Mei, leave the panda alone," Hong Kong told her. Taiwan pointed at it.

"It blinked, I swear on your life!" she shrieked. Hong Kong clutched at his heart, falling over in mock-death. "Not funny; it did!" she insisted.

"Uh-huh," Hong Kong kissed his girlfriend's forehead and started to leave. Taiwan still had her finger pointing at the panda. She turned right as it reached out to bite her finger, screaming in terror and running away.

* * *

"Mei-Mei, it's your birthday!" Korea cried. Taiwan raised an eyebrow.

"I know that, doofus. FOR MY BIRTHDAY, I WANT THAT PANDA TO GO AWAY!" she announced. China spit out his tea.

"Never!" he cried, running and hugging his panda. Taiwan glared at it, and it winked back. She stormed off to her room, storming back out when the doorbell rang. America stood there, grinning like a madman.

* * *

Taiwan punched America in the arm, laughing so hard she was snorting. That got her siblings worried. "Mei-niichan, what about the panda?" Japan finally asked.

"It disappeared," Taiwan shrugged. "I'm not sure where it went."

"What did you do with my panda, aru?" China screamed, sobbing into his noodles. Taiwan blinked.

"Um, nothing. It was just gone. That wasn't one of you?" she inquired. Everyone shrugged.

"I was the only one to easily carry it myself," America added. Taiwan shrugged, going back to her conversation.

"Hey Mei-Mei, I got you a super-cute dress with matching shoes," Hungary suddenly announced. "Well, Poland helped me choose..." she grumbled

"Like, totes," Poland added for emphasis. Taiwan smiled.

"Thanks! I'll go hang it up!" she replied, running off. Not long after, a loud scream was heard.

"Mei-Mei!" Hong Kong cried, racing down the hall to where Taiwan lay with the panda on top of her. It looked up at them quizzically. "Holy shiiiiiiii-!"

"Help, it's trying to eat me!" Taiwan screamed.

"Uh, no it's not." Everyone went silent. Prussia came up to the panda. "Dude, Mei, the panda likes you. He wants to lick you and wants you to pet him," Prussia explained.

"Where have you been?" Austria asked. Prussia blushed deeply.

"Nowhere!" he cried. Hungary smiled knowingly. Taiwan looked up at the panda.

"Rawr!" it said.

"Awww, he loves you, aru!" China cooed. Taiwan sat up, petting the panda hesitantly.

"I want to name him Ashes, because of the black patches on him," Taiwan explained. Ashes made a content sound.

* * *

Taiwan, Hong Kong, China, Russia, America, England, Ashes, Swissy, and Tony all watched the scary movie Taiwan rented. They all screamed except Russia, Ashes, Swissy, and Tony. Those four were laughing like it was some kind of sitcom comedy instead of a gory horror film. Taiwan hugged Hong Kong tightly, ignoring the fact that he was hugging Ashes. America clung to England, who held Swissy to his chest fearfully. China was hugging Russia, and Tony sat right in front of the TV.

Vietnam came into the room, watching the group skeptically and turning off the movie. "Hey!" Taiwan whined.

"You are going to have nightmares, Mei-Mei," Vietnam scolded. "You'll all have nightmares, and I bet you that Taiwan and Hong Kong will be sleeping together, China will be cowering in Russia's bed as the former sleeps peacefully, America will be hugging England and England will try to be tough, and Ashes, Swissy, and Tony will be perfectly fine," Vietnam retorted.

The others turned the movie back on. That night, Vietnam's prediction about their sleeping habits turned out to be more right than it seemed possible. She was so right that America shouted, "burn the witch!" at the meeting the next day.

* * *

Yugioh abridged series reference ftw! anyways, now Taiwan has a pet panda =D


End file.
